


[授权翻译]By Happenstance

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, the metropolitan museum of art
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles在某件事情上选择了投降，他决定跟和Raven去逛一天大都会艺术馆。在那儿他可以欣赏艺术，在他发觉自己可怕地迷路之前——众所周知这是一个非常大的博物馆——最后他在那儿偶遇了一个人。一个非常英俊的人。这篇文章是为了这样的提示写的：“如何跟某人在博物馆里调情呢：介绍自己，然后说我想要跟你握手，但是那个标志告诉我不要触摸杰作。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]By Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Happenstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946491) by [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz). 



By Happenstance

作者：[kageillusionz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

Charles拥有大都会艺术馆的全年通行证，这个原因不只是在任何情况下他都算一位艺术行家，更是因为这是一个有他这样显赫的名声并且妹妹是艺术学生的人被旁人所期待去做的事情：当Charles听到Raven愉快的尖叫声时，觉得自己花的那两万入会费变得合情合理了。

 

 

作为一位哥伦比亚的遗传学教授，他很难得到多少自由的时间，而且即使Charles确实偶然的拥有一些空闲，也都被用来赶着看完最新的《自然》或者《遗传》（*），以及回应一些他的学生发来的，那些有待他解决的邮件。（*注：《自然Nature》:英国著名杂志，世界上最早的国际性科技期刊。《遗传Genetics》：美国出版遗传学杂志。）

 

 

当他发现自己在一个晴朗的周六早晨，在大都会艺术馆的台阶上等待着Raven,他答应要跟Raven一起吃午餐并且喝杯咖啡几周了，但一直都在推迟，直到Raven宣布周六是个’ Charles发誓不工作日’。并且从历史上来说，Charles从来没能够拒绝Raven。

 

 

“Charles！这里！”Charles从他刚才随意盯着的手机上抬头，当他瞥见Raven时一抹温暖的笑容在他的唇边蔓延开来。她穿着刺绣短裙，一件草莓图案的宽松上衣，戴着松软巨大的太阳帽，看起来是那么的时尚漂亮。

 

 

“哈喽，我亲爱的妹妹，”他温柔地打着招呼，亲吻了她的脸颊，然后在走进门里的时候把胳膊和她的挽在一起。“我太引人注目了。”对此Raven只是大笑着同意，然后她推着他向Ken Price（*）的雕塑展走去。（*注：Ken Price，美国现代雕塑家。其创造出的非凡作品重新定义了当代的雕塑实践。）

 

 

在愉快的游览过程中，她最终受够了他在每一件艺术品前都停留那么久——Charles没法控制自己，他喜欢从每一个角度分析，并且对他来说，很难不去阅读那些放在展品前的小牌子上的每一个词，毕竟艺术家们显而易见地想把那么多想法倾注在作品中——Raven很快地在Charles脸颊上轻吻了一下，就消失在了人群中，留下Charles以他自己的步子逛着。

 

 

Charles成功地在巨大的迷宫中迷路了，他努力地定位着希腊艺术展厅——他本想要绕道而行的，Charles竭尽全力地说服着自己——并且发现自己身处坎特屋顶花园。

 

 

啊对。那只不锈钢的光滑黄色涂漆的气球狗正是他一直在寻找的东西。

 

 

Charles在那儿继续着他对最近的注释牌的寻找，然而却意外地撞到了一个人。啊！他一定是偶然地撞到了其中一位被认为仍然拥有超级好的视力和极其灵敏的听力的老馆长，并且他对于使用他自己有关于忍术的潜在能力来阻止小孩子碰翻，或者触碰，或者吐痰，或者其他孩子气的损坏无价之宝的行为不会感到有丝毫犹豫。或者说Charles是这么被告知的。

 

 

“对不起——”句子剩下的部分卡在了他的喉咙里，因为他没有像他最初预期的那样撞到其中一个较矮的馆长，而是撞上了一位穿着卡其色斜纹棉布裤，紫红色高领衫和时髦的褐色皮夹克的高个子，这些打扮都使这个男人看起来令人 _目眩神迷_ 。

 

 

Charles毫无疑问地目眩神迷。“噢！”

 

 

‘是的。干得好，Charles，’他想着，‘面对着一个看起来像是从大理石上刻出来的男人，他甚至有着米开朗琪罗自己刻出来的下巴，失去雄辩的口才不可能被认为是明智之举。’

 

 

高领男人看起来被逗笑了，一个英俊的傻笑在他嘴角扬起。好吧。按照俗语，被逗笑总比生气要好，或者不。

 

 

“我能帮到你么？”

 

 

哦，胡说！他听到的那是什么样的低沉沙哑的嗓音？就像是液体巧克力和天鹅绒一般，被包裹在异国的动物皮毛毯子中，在这明显不是美国的口音里。（Charles从哪儿得出的推论？他明显不知道，但是他 _被吸引_ 了。）

 

 

而且因为Charles一直表现得很得体有礼，他的礼貌起作用了。因为介绍。介绍是必要的。“你好，我是Charles。”拜托是单身。拜托对男人感兴趣。拜托说你对Charles感性趣。

 

 

“Erik。”一只手，右手，从高领男人的夹克口袋中伸了出来并且在他们之间的空间里徘徊。那些手指非常可爱并且目前没有戒指。好的。甚至是非常好。而且看看那些手指的长度。为什么他们如此美妙得不知所措——

 

 

Charles在嘴唇上磨蹭着舌头。有点迫不及待阿，Xavier？

 

 

“我敢说，我会握你的手，但是我在进艺术馆的时候的路上就读到说触碰杰作是被严令禁止的。”

 

 

Erik对他眨了眨眼，他的嘴在凝视时微微张大。哦。染色体19号上的EYCL1基因造成的绿蓝色眼睛。这个男人能更吸引人一点么？

 

 

“很有可能，”他的意识嘶嘶地说。“你还没看看他裤子里藏着什么呢。”

 

 

‘是的。非常感谢你的补充，’Charles在意识里回复到，变得有些激动不安。他偷偷往那儿看了一眼——放在左边，没穿内裤， _天上美妙的诸神啊_ ——他肯定不会对这方面失望的。‘没人问你。哦神啊，我会被直接揍脸么？拜托不要是用拳头的那种。如果他用脸揍我的脸的话，我不会介意。甚至是接二连三的。用舌头。’

 

 

接着，在漫长的一分钟以后：“那真的起作用么，Charles？”Erik问道，这很好，因为这明显的不是一句“我不是gay。”“我早上再告诉你怎么样。”Charles添上一个可爱的露齿笑容，心脏在他的牛津衫和最好的（读作：最见不得世面的）毛衣底下大声地跳动着。

 

 

‘你可能会把Erik吓跑的！’他的意识嘶嘶地说道。‘神啊，这不只是次一夜情。或者至少我们希望不是。’

 

 

‘快点，改进！改进！’

 

 

“还有那之后的那个早晨，和再之后的那个。”

 

 

“这么自信在做完之后我会留下来？”哦。Erik降低了音调，而且是从什么时候开始他站的这么近，以至于他可以感受到他身上散发出的热量？他们几乎是脚尖抵着脚尖地站在一起，并且Erik的那只伸出的手轻轻落在了Charles的手腕上。

 

 

“我被告知我能做出完美的薄饼。事实上是传奇性的薄饼。如果你不对草莓或者奶油严重过敏的话薄饼上还会加上它们。”

 

 

“嗯，”Erik低哼道，看起来在沉思。“我确实喜欢薄饼和奶油。但是只有在我能在像你一样的好男孩服务下吃掉它们的情况下。”离得这么近，Charles可以看到Erik的瞳孔放大了。哦。这绝对是个好迹象，Erik是对Charles感性趣的。

 

 

“哦。好的——我很灵活。”Charles停顿了一下。“比喻意义上的和身体上的。我很确定那能被安排好。”

 

 

Erik轻声笑着，低沉而充满承诺。“你得确保大厨知道。”

 

 

“我会很高兴这么做的，”Charles低语着，当他倾身过去吻住那个英俊的陌生人。

 

* * *

与此同时，Raven生气地呆在楼下的咖啡店里，过一会儿她会告诉他们所有共同的愿意倾听的朋友她被 _自己哥哥_ 放鸽子的事情，而这个原因是他太忙于跟一个完全陌生的看起来像连环杀手的陌生人舌吻，并且当她提供照片证据证明Erik的胜利般——‘胜利般的’——笑容，并且准备好将Charles拆吃入腹的时候，真的没有人能责备她。

 

 

Charles甚至没那个胆子去纠正她。他 _依然_ 忙着和Erik舌吻，只是这一次他们会是在沙发上。

 

 


End file.
